Not in Kansas Anymore
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Part of the Personal Goals story arc, but could be read as a stand-alone. Barry and Len (The Flash) find themselves in the Justice League (2017 Movie) 'verse...


**Author's Note: The basis for this story was simple; what would happen if Barry and Len from The Flash ended up in the Justice League (2017) universe. Enjoy!**

Barry and Len skidded into sight. The Speedster had just enough wherewithal to release his companion before their generated force sent him tumbling head over feet several times until he came to a halt.

It took Len a few moments to collect himself before he was able to sit up. Barry groaned. "You okay Scarlet?"

"I'll live," he responded weakly. "Just give me a minute."

Len got himself to his feet and made his way to the Speedster. "How bad is it, if you haven't bounced back yet?" he asked suspiciously.

"Surface cuts mostly," he replied with a smile.

The thief took hold of the Speedster's chin and turned his head from side to side to gauge the damage. "How bad would it have been without the suit?"

"Slightly worse," he replied carefully. He heard a crackle and glanced over Len's shoulder. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he murmured as he rose to his feet.

Len turned eyebrows quirked, which then rose when he found a red-suited hero blinking at them, along with a muscular man with the strangest blonde hair he'd ever seen. "Couldn't afford to re-dye your hair?" he drawled. "If that's the case, at least cut the blonde off," Barry elbowed him. "What?" he asked.

"It's natural, asshole," the blonde replied in a deep voice.

"And you, couldn't come up with your own logo, you had to go for a lightning bolt?"

"Pretty sure it's original," Barry remarked, while the Speedster opposite him gaped. "Just like mine." Len's eyebrows rose again. "Hi," he greeted. "I'm The Flash, and this is Captain Cold."

"But I'm The Flash," the younger Speedster remarked.

"And it wasn't claimed," his companion stated.

"And who the hell are you?" Len demanded.

"Aquaman," the younger Speedster replied.

"Chill out Len," Barry hissed.

"Did you really just say that Scarlet?"

"Yes, and I know I'll regret it for the next decade," he sighed. "I'll help move things along a bit," he spoke congenially, and pulled back his cowl. The other Speedster blinked but followed suit. "Would you by any chance be Barry Allen?" he asked gently.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I am too."

"Start talking," Arthur growled.

"Have you ever heard of Multi-verse Theory?"

"I'm not stupid," he retorted.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Knowing or not knowing has nothing to do with your intelligence, and I would never have called you stupid," he added. "Where we come from, there are 22 Earths on our dimensional plane, all populated by variations of the same people. They can be _very_ different personality-wise, but are doppelgangers looks wise. _We_," he stated, gesturing between himself and Len, "must have entered an alternative variation of dimensions. One where Barry Allen looks like you." He smiled at the other Speedster.

"You're discussing this very calmly."

"This isn't the first time I've ended up in an alternative dimension," he replied with a shrug. "Although, this is a first being outside the 22."

"So which are you from?"

"Well, there's some debate on that. We have a genius from Earth-2 on our team, and he insists that _his_ Earth is Earth-1, while we say _ours_ is Earth-1. They can be _very_ different Earths, but again, same people." He paused for a moment. "Would it make it easier to call me Henry, until we get this resolved, rather than have two Barrys?"

"You don't mind?" Aquaman asked.

He shared a look with Len. "Not at all."

Barry glanced at Arthur. "I think we'd better taken them back to HQ," he murmured. His companion nodded, and they led the duo to a waiting plane.

TFJLTFJLTFJLTFJLTFJLTFJLTFJL

"Fraternising with your enemy?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"It's a but more complicated than that," Henry opposed.

"They're dating," Arthur interrupted.

"That about covers it," Len drawled. "I told you that you overcomplicate things Scarlet," he continued with a smirk.

"Coming from the guy that plans things down to the last second?" he retorted, pulling back his cowl.

"You may as well remove your hood," Superman remarked in a friendly manner. "It's not like it hides your identity."

"Doesn't need to," he drawled, but pushed back his hood and tugged his goggles around his neck nonetheless.

"Yeah, all the cops already know who you are," Henry remarked. Len's eyebrows rose. "What?" he asked, head tilted.

"Secret Identity," he stated flatly.

"They're from a different dimension, it doesn't matter if they know!" he protested.

He got a flat look, then the thief began to list, "Thawne, Snow, Ramon, Detective West, West, Felicity, Oliver, Diggle, me, Mick, Lisa. Am I missing anyone?"

"Lyla," he replied instantly. "Not all of those were my fault!"

"Yes, it's not like you've got a decent mask," he commiserated. Henry growled and Len smirked. "Agree to disagree?" he purred.

Henry crossed his arms with a huff. "Well, Lisa wouldn't have known if you hadn't kidnapped Cisco," he pointed out.

"At least you didn't accuse me of telling her," he drawled.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Much as it annoys me, I know Mick and Lisa figured it out by themselves."

"You told your nemesis your secret identity?" Bruce demanded.

"He/I figured it out," they replied in unison. "He's just so pretty," Len purred. Henry fought his smile and lost.

"How did this," he waved between the two of them, "come about?"

"Long story," they replied in unison. Len gestured for him to go ahead. "It doesn't really matter, since this is a whole different universe, but let's just say it involved forced anonymity."

Len snorted. "That's another way of saying-"

Henry slapped his hand over Len's mouth. "_Don't_ say it," he demanded. He felt Len kiss his palm and slowly lowered his hand. The thief remained quiet. "Speaking of alternate universes, does this one have a STAR labs?"

"Yes, it's run by my Dad," Vic informed.

Henry nodded pulling a face. "I'm guessing you don't have a Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow or Cisco Ramon working there," he sighed.

"No," the Cyborg replied curiously.

"In our universe Harrison Wells created STAR labs, and Cisco and Caitlin are my teammates," he informed.

"You're very calm," Diana remarked.

"This isn't my first time in an alternate dimension," he stated. "Are you familiar with multi-verse theory?" Mostly nods, a couple of shaken heads. "The basic idea is that for every choice you make, there's a universe where you made a different one. So there's literally millions of universes, some with only slight differences, some vastly different. In our universe, I'm Barry Allen, and The Flash, and there are 22 dimensions in our spectrum with the same people in, sort of. But in Earth-2 Barry Allen isn't a meta, Earth-3 has Jay Garrick as The Flash, Earth-10 has no Flash but has a Superman and Supergirl. One earth is a wasteland, another was invaded by aliens and has no coffee-" he broke off abruptly. "You get the idea."

"Channelling Felicity?" Len drawled with a smile. Henry stuck out his tongue.

"What did you do the other times you ended up in alternative dimensions?" Diana asked.

"Before, I had to recreate the Speed that had brought me there. Now, I have these," he stated, pulling out a slim, silver piece of tech. "Interdimensionally patented Dimensional travel," he stated, smiling when Barry and Vic leant forward curiously.

"You can do that?" they asked in unison.

"Considering the guy who invented it has the capability of interdimensional travel without the tech, yes he can," Henry stated with a smile. "Although, considering this was designed to pass between our 22 Earths, not sure it'll work to get us back home," he admitted wryly.

"Still not getting how you could date your nemesis," Bruce stated.

"He always this focussed?" Len asked. Diana nodded.

"He's a thief," Henry stated. "I know heroes with a higher kill count," he stated, rubbing his shoulder.

"Why do you always rub your shoulder whenever you mention the Arrow?" Len growled.

"Because he shot me in the shoulder during training," he replied slowly.

"He _shot_ you," he growled.

"Len, calm, it was _training_," he stressed, hands on the thief's chest, attempting to soothe.

"And why didn't he use dummy arrows?" he asked, voice low.

"Because as he pointed out, my enemies wouldn't pull their punches," he replied with a significant look.

"You ever going to stop giving me shit about that?"

"Not until the amount of times you've warmed me up after, outnumber the times you didn't," he stated with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Arthur chuckled. "That's my kind of guy, innocent face and dirty mind."

Len pulled Henry against his side possessively. "Mine," he growled. Arthur held up his hands in surrender.

Henry met Barry's wide eyes. "You get used to it," he stated. He tapped into the Speedforce. "Especially since I'm as possessive," he stated, knowing the other Speedster would catch his comment, blushing at the knowing gleam in Clark's eyes.

"I'm still icing the Arrow when we get back," the thief stated.

"Len, no!" Imperious raised eyebrows. "There anything I can say to convince you not to?"

"Not likely."

Henry leant up and whispered in his ear.

"For that I won't ice his hands."

He whispered something else.

"For that I won't ice his crotch."

Henry rolled his eyes, giving the thief a look, and whispered a third time.

Len stilled, then coughed. "I'll ice him on the lowest setting," he stated. "I _can't_ do nothing Scarlet, he _hurt_ you."

"You realise he'll come after you with pointy objects?"

"Not after I explain the reason. He'll get over it within an hour or two, after he breaks himself out," he added with a smirk.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you take it from him?" Bruce asked.

"Because it didn't work out so well the last time someone tried," Len drawled dangerously. Henry sighed and nodded. "And I wouldn't have it if a member of his Nerd Squad hadn't invented it."

The League gaped at the pair.

"That is true," the Speedster admitted. "Don't think it didn't cause contention for a bit. When my powers first emerged, and they weren't sure of my character, Cisco invented a gun that would counteract my ability – yeah, heads up Barry, if your gift is anything like mine, intense cold will slow you down, even neutralise your abilities – which a former employee of STAR labs stole and fenced to Len."

"And you're not more upset about this because…?" Bruce asked.

"Because it ultimately ended up with us getting together," Len replied. "I had already figured out cold was the way to go, but without Ramon-tech it might have gone very differently. You could have died," he spoke neutrally. Henry cuddled closer.

"Why does that-"

"Bruce," Arthur interrupted. "You need to work on your people skills, that's his version of hell," he stated, nodding to the thief.

Henry leant up and kissed along his jaw. "You wouldn't have done it on purpose," he stated.

"You'd still be dead," he said flatly. Henry opened his mouth. "And I don't care about your 'almost' arguments."

"Almost only counts for horseshoes and hand grenades," Barry and Henry explained in unison and grinned at each other.

"You're a nerd in _every_ universe," Len teased with a smirk.

"All the ones I've met have been," Henry agreed with a smile. He noticed several questioning expressions. "I'm a nerd, a science nerd specifically, and there's nothing wrong with that. Besides," he added with a grin, "he finds me adorkable." Len snorted and Henry's grin widened.

"Nerds are _cool_," he drawled with a smirk, which widened when Henry laughed and shivered at the same time.

Vic smiled and held out a hand. "Could I look at the tech?" Henry handed it over. "Once I understand how it works, I can run the numbers to see if it'll work, and see what possible adjustments we can make. But it might be that we won't know until you try it."

Henry opened his mouth and his knees buckled. Len caught him before he could fall and scooped him up into his arms. "He needs food," he stated.

"I'll show you to the kitchen," Barry announced leading the couple from the room, Arthur at his side.

"I'm amazed it took you this long to crash Scarlet," Len murmured. "Sheer stubborn will?"

Henry snuggled close. "I knew I'd be burning a lot of calories, so I stocked up beforehand," he murmured, snuggling close. Len smiled and kissed the top of his head.

He set the Speedster down in a chair, and leant against the arm of it. Henry patted his arm tiredly. "What is that?" he asked when Barry set a plate down in front of him.

"I have no idea," he answered honestly. "Alfred made it for me, since I need so many calories. It tastes pretty good," he stated handing the other Speedster a fork. Henry had a forkful and let out a pleased him. "Right?" he asked with a grin.

"Much better than what Cisco makes," he murmured. "Wait, do you need some of this?" A second plate appeared in front of the younger Speedster. "Nice," he complimented.

"Eat," Len growled.

Henry patted his arm again, and speed-ate the remainder of the plate. Their companions gaped at him as he let out a pleased sigh. "Yeah, I don't understand the meta-physics of it, but when I use my speed to eat, I gain energy quicker, without burning it faster as you'd expect. You tried it?" he asked curiously.

Barry shook his head. A second later his plate was clean. He let out a sated sigh.

"I know, right?"

"How did I never figure that out?" he huffed.

"Because it works the opposite way than what you'd expect," Henry replied gently. "And don't beat yourself up too much, I figured it out by accident." He regarded the younger speedster for a moment before he grinned. "You phased yet?"

"Yes!" he replied excitedly. "A couple times. By accident."

"Don't worry too much about that, when it comes to being a Speedster you come up with new tricks in one of three ways: another Speedster; by accident; or by a leap of faith."

"Leap of faith?" Arthur repeated.

"Figuring out the theory of something and taking it on faith that your speed is capable of doing it." He shrugged. "So much of Speedsters being capable of accomplishing a feat is down to whether they have the speed for it or not." Arthur blinked. "We're all fast, some are just faster than others. It sucks when the villains are faster." Barry gulped. "You're from a different dimensional plane than me, you may never have to deal with the villains I do. And even if you do, I have faith that you can beat them," he stated with a smile, which widened when the younger speedster perked up.

Henry glanced at Len. "Come on, Aquaman, let's go compare notes," the thief drawled. Arthur's eyebrows rose, but he followed. "He wants to share a Speedster talk," he explained lowly.

"He trusts me not to hurt you?" Barry asked softly.

"Len's got pretty good instincts. He also trusts that between us, we can cope with any threat until back-up arrives. And it's not like he's going to go far. Now," he said, lowering his voice so it would carry no father than Barry, "there are some things you need to know."

TFJLTFJLTFJLTFJLTFJLTFJLTFJL

Bruce walked into the kitchen, and raised his eyebrows at finding Henry sat on Len's lap. "Victor is ready for you."

"You might want to have a large, empty space for this, just in case," Henry cautioned. "Portals work both ways," he explained.

"Noted," the billionaire replied, and led the quartet to an open-plan gym. "Will this do?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly, glancing around at all the equipment.

"Your training facilities seem second-rate now Scarlet?" Len drawled.

He lifted a shoulder. "It does for what I need it to, and it's not like we had a _huge_ amount of cash we could pump into it."

"Until recently."

He stuck out his tongue. "So?" he asked the cyborg.

"I can think how we might be able to tweak the tech, unfortunately, since we're dealing with bending reality, I can't really predict the outcome."

"I figured," he replied, holding his hand out. "Shall I get the first test out of the way?"

The cyborg handed it over. Henry activated it, and a glowing, swirling portal appeared before them. He stuck his head through it…and shot back like a scalded cat, quickly deactivating the portal. "D-definitely not home." Len held up his arms a split second before Henry sped to him, wrapping his arms around the thief tight and burrowing his face against his neck.

"Spiders?" he asked gently, holding his speedster close and stroking his hair comfortingly.

"They were as big as Aragog," he breathed shuddering. "And the sky was purple, and the air smelt of sour milk," he continued, clinging to the thief.

"You _never_ have to go back there again," he said firmly. "You hear me Scarlet?"

He glanced up with a smile. "I hear you." He leant up for a chaste kiss. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Of course," his thief replied, cupping his cheek gently.

Henry blew out a breath and took a step back. "If you don't mind, Vic, I've got one more idea before we start tweaking the tech."

"Go ahead."

Henry closed his hand around the tech, his expression intent as he shut his eyes.

"PMing Ramon?" Len drawled once his eyes opened.

"My friend capable of interdimensional travel, also has the ability to see other places, most commonly when touching a personal object. He calls it vibing. He's had them from other Earths on our spectrum. Don't know if it'll work form here, but it's worth a try."

"How long will we have to-" Bruce cut off as another swirling portal appeared before them.

Vibe appeared. "Someone call for a rescue?" he asked, hands up ready.

"Transport," Henry corrected.

"Beam us up Scotty," Len drawled.

"Don't worry Cold, your sister would kill me if I left you behind."

"Good."

Cisco pushed up his goggles and rolled his eyes. "Interesting universe," he murmured, taking in those surrounded the trio. "And not from our spectrum." His eyes stalled on Barry's suit. "Is that-"

"Yes," Henry answered.

"Can I-"

"No," he said firmly.

"But it's-"

"Doesn't matter," Henry stated, turning his friend so he pointed back toward the portal. "We've interfered in this universe enough without you tweaking their Flash's suit."

"Fine," he sighed. "Let's get you two love birds home, before your sister really does kill me," he muttered under his breath.

"It was nice to meet all of you," Henry stated with a bright grin and found himself the recipient of a hug.

"Is it weird to miss yourself?" Barry asked, voice muffled against Henry's shoulder.

Henry patted the younger Speedster's back gently. "Not when they're from a different universe," he answered lowly. "Good luck Barry, but I'm sure you won't need it," he finished easily.

Barry pulled back with a grin. Henry smiled at those assembled, Len inclined his head, and they stepped through the portal together.

"So good to be home," Barry breathed, closing his eyes and basking in the familiar vibrations of Earth-1.

"Nothing like the feeling of being on your own Earth is there?" Cisco said as he closed the portal. "I expect you'll give me a full explanation…at some point." Barry inclined his head. His best friend laughed and shook his head. "Go on."

"Any chance of a lift?" Barry asked hopefully.

"You burn yourself out Bare?"

"Not quite, but close," he answered honestly.

"Your chariot awaits," he announced as another portal appeared before them.

"You didn't burn yourself out," Len drawled after they stepped into their living room and the portal disappeared.

"I _was_ close to it, before I had something to eat," he countered. "And I can put what energy I _do_ have to better use than transporting us home."

"Is that so?" Len drawled, tugging his Speedster against him.

He hummed his agreement and leant up for a kiss his thief gladly returned. "I'll be a couple of minutes," he stated, pressing his phone into Len's hands. "Call him," he ordered over his shoulder as he slipped from the room.

Len detoured via the kitchen before he made his way to their bedroom. He dialled Mick as he leant against the open doorway, his eyes on the closed door of their en suite.

"Now's not a good time Red-"

"Hey Mick," he greeted. He heard a soft thud as Mick sat abruptly.

"Len?"

"I'll be wanting that ring back," he drawled.

The pyro blew out a breath. "How?"

"Longer story than it should be, but the short answer is Scarlet."

"That explains how your gun mysteriously disappeared."

"Aww, he lifted it for me," Len drawled causing Mick to laugh. "Tell the others, won't you?"

"Sure thing boss."

"If you need me, I'll come," he stated. "For now, I'm going to celebrate being alive."

"Have fun," he rumbled.

He hung up on a wicked laugh from the pyro.

"You about done?" Barry asked as he opened the bathroom door.

"I'm done," he stated. "What did you have in mind Scarlet?" he drawled, eyebrows raised at Barry's continued wear of the Flash suit, though the cowl was pulled down.

"I have some debts to pay," he remarked with a grin, pressing against the thief for a heated kiss.

"So you do," he purred.

Barry helped Len out of his Parka and slipped it on, grinning at the heat in Len's eyes. Locking eyes with his thief he went to knees, and deftly removed Len's hardening cock from its confines.

He took Len's cock deep in a single stroke…and vibrated. Len came. Barry swallowed before he rose off Len's cock, smiling wickedly up at his thief.

With a smirk, Len unsheathed his cold gun and pointed it at the Speedster. Barry licked it, and Len hardened instantly.

"Damn Scarlet," he groaned, threading the fingers of his free hand into the Speedster's hair and used the grip to pull him to his feet. He took his mouth in a heated, claiming kiss. "I can't do nothing," he breathed.

Barry pressed against Len, rubbing against his erection. "Going to do something with that?"

"Temptation," he murmured tightening his grip, making his Speedster moan. "You can phase out of the suit while staying in my parka, can't you Scarlet?" he drawled.

"I'll try," he panted, need filling his eyes.

"Do better than _try_, Scarlet," he ordered in a drawling purr.

Barry shifted away from Len, took a steadying breath, and vibrated out of the suit. He grinned in triumph, and soon found his mouth devoured. He moaned into the kiss, pressing his hard cock against Len's, shifting needily in a quest for friction.

Len gripped the Speedster's waist and carried him to the bed, tossing him onto their mattress. Barry barely had time to moan before the thief hooked his elbows under his knees and spread them wide, burying his cock deep in a single thrust.

"_Yes_!" Barry cried, fighting against Len's firm hold to rise. He met heated eyes and let out another moan. "Please, Len, take me," he begged. "Take me hard."

With a smirk, he provided; taking his Speedster hard, fast and deep, ensuring that he struck his prostate with every pounding thrust.

"Len!" Barry screamed as he came, splattering his torso with cum.

"_Barry_," Len moaned, the vice-like grip of Barry's hot hole causing him to fill the Speedster's ass as he came _hard_.

The thief held himself above his Speedster on _very_ shaky elbows. "_Damn_ Scarlet," he panted. "I don't think I've ever cum that hard."

"You're also still dressed," Barry pointed out, panting. "Did you even take off your boots?"

"No," Len admitted with a breathy laugh. "I was preoccupied," he said with a smile.

"When did you holster your gun?" the Speedster asked, blinking as he realised.

Len let out a – breathy – wicked chuckle. "Seems I wasn't the only one to be preoccupied, Scarlet," he purred, dipping his head for a kiss.

"As if I could be any other when you're touching me," he replied with a grin.

"Temptation," he breathed, stroking his thumb over Barry kiss-darkened bottom lip. With a sigh, he unbuckled the holster for his gun, and set it on the mattress. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he ordered.

Barry did so, and Len rested one hand over his Speedster's perfect ass as he moved them up the bed. "Need me to grab the gun?" Barry asked in amusement as Len set him down.

"Can you reach it?" The Speedster nodded and handed it to him. "It would have been too awkward, if not uncom-"

"I know," Barry interrupted, placing gentle fingers over his thief's mouth. "You're always taking care of me," he murmured, tracing Len's lips with his fingers.

Len kissed his fingers gently and retrieved a blue dildo from the bedside table. Barry's breath hitched. "Don't want you to feel empty, do we Scarlet?" he drawled. Barry shook his head vehemently, causing his thief to laugh wickedly.

Len shifted, his cock slipping from Barry's hole, and in a split-second slid the dildo into his Speedster. "Better?" he asked as he rose.

"Not as good as you," he murmured, watching rapturously as Len began to strip.

"I should hope not," he retorted, with the hint of a drawl as he removed his top, smirking at the worshipping expression on his Speedster's face. "You certainly know how to stroke the ego Scarlet," he murmured as he let his trousers pool at his feet.

Barry let out a little moan as Len crawled onto the bed. "You're just so…" he trailed off and Len's eyebrows arched. "'Hot' seems inappropriate, given you're Captain Cold," he murmured.

Len smirked, and tangled his fingers into Barry's hair. "I'll accept the compliment, in these circumstances," he drawled, dipping his head for a claiming kiss.

Barry blew out a shaky breath. "So, what are your plans for me Captain Cold?"

Len smirked. "What better way to celebrate being alive, than by claiming you?" he asked in a drawling purr. Barry vibrated. "I knew you'd like that idea. Are you going to need food?"

"That concoction was very filling, I'm good. For now," he added. Len nodded to the dresser, and the platter of food on it. "When did you do _that_?"

"When you were in the bathroom," he replied. "I _refuse_ to have a delivery guy seeing your 'just-fucked' look," he drawled possessively. "They might get ideas."

Barry shivered and looked up at Len with heated eyes. "I love it when you get possessive," he said breathily as he wrapped his arms around his thief's neck and offered his mouth for a kiss his thief was powerless to refuse. He pulled back until their lips were only inches apart. "Claim me, Len," he breathed, knowing – and _loving_ – that he would be in for a long night.


End file.
